Won't Fade Into Darkness
by evanpetersdabae
Summary: Kit Walker is the new patient in Briarcliff who is interested in the other patient, Zoe Benson. Their story for being sent to Briarcliff is dark but was it no means actual murder. They find trust in each other, soon feelings for each other. -idfk im terrible at descriptions but it's a kit walker x zoe benson crossover like hell yee !


**Won't Fade Into Darkness**

* * *

Everyone was sticking their noses into something that wasn't their business, including Zoe. A new patient was coming to Briarcliff, known as Bloody Face. A notorious killer who has killed many woman. He was being brought in now from what Zoe heard earlier, the police. But Zoe with her small height and everyone crowding the door, she couldn't catch a good look of the killer.

The doors opened and everyone backed up, knowing their punishment if they got in the way. 2 policemen held the killer, leading him to Judy's office most likely. As he passed, Zoe was finally able to catch a glimpse of him. He was gorgeous. His hair looked incredibly soft, hair she would kill to touch once. His body perfectly toned. His dark brown eyes locked with her. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown she'd ever seen. His eyes held in a scared look. Terrified even.

Zoe sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe someone like him could have done something so terrible to so many women. Guess looks can deceive. The killer stared at her until they were out of each others sight. After that, everyone was ordered to go back to the common room. Zoe groaned, she'll have to listen to that dreadful song again. She was positive that hearing that song everyday turned the patients even more insane than they already were.

* * *

After a while, the doors to the common room opened and out stepped out the killer. He looked around, catching Zoe's eyes staring at him as he began to walk towards her. But before he could reach Zoe, Shelly decided to be the first one to claim him. Zoe rolled her eyes, of course the sex addict would be more than delighted to have sex with the women killer. Zoe went back to the chess game she was currently playing with Pepper. If they want to fuck, that was perfectly fine.

"Checkmate", Pepper clapped, Zoe glared at her, "you cheated" and Pepper giggled having Zoe giggle as well. Zoe felt the seat next to her on the sofa sink and she turned her head to see him. Bloody Face. Zoe gulped the lump in her throat and Pepper waved at him with a goofy grin, he returned the wave and turned to Zoe. Pepper got up, giggling and walk away. She did that on purpose.

Zoe turned to the killer.

"Can I help you?", she asked,

"Just on one thing." he replied, wow was his voice wonderful.

"And what is that one thing?", she asked, confused.

"Your name. I want to know your name." he said, and Zoe smiled soft.

"Zoe. Zoe Benson. And you?", she really couldn't keep on calling him killer or Bloody face the entire time.

"Kit. Kit Walker. Zoe is a beautiful name", he smiled at her and Zoe smiled back.

His smile was absolutely beautiful, no wonder so many women were lured by him.

"Thank you. And I guess Kit isn't a terrible name", Zoe smirked as Kit faked a sad face.

"Kidding, it's perfect" Zoe replied truthfully.

Kit smiled and then asked, "So why are you here for? You don't look like the type to be locked up in here."

Zoe looked down at her shoes, the terrible one's that all patients had to wear. Zoe began to fiddle and play with her fingers.

"Well you see, it's sorta kinda complicated... I didn't really mean for it to happen. I was defending myself. I went out of control in that second. They charged me, a scared teenager defending herself of murder. What more is there to it really?"

Before Zoe could continue talking, the door opened again and everyone turned to see Sister Mary Eunice enter. She looked around and smiled as she spotted Zoe.

"Zoe, Judy would like to talk to you", Mary Eunice told her and Zoe looked at her confused.

"For what? What would she like to talk to me about?" Zoe asked her and Sister Eunice turned to look at Kit.

"It's something private which I don't know if you would like your new friend to hear", she replied, giving Zoe the face that she should know about what subject Judy wanted to talk to her about.

Zoe finally understood.

"Oh." Zoe said and got up, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Bye Kit, we'll talk soon yeah?" Zoe said more in a question than statement.

Kit had a worried look as he looked up at Zoe but changed it quickly to smile, "Yeah sure, see ya Zoe".

Sister Eunice walked Zoe to Judy's office. Zoe huffed, she hated talking to her about that subject. It was all in the past. Sister Eunice could tell Zoe was not happy about having to talk about this over and over. "Good luck, Zoe" Sister Mary Eunice smiled and walked away.

Zoe sighed heavily and knocked on the door, Judy's voice was heard telling her to enter.

Zoe went inside, closing the door behind her and sat on the chair that was in front of Judy.

* * *

"Sister Eunice told me you wanted to talk to me about.. that" Zoe told her and she nodded.

"Yes, Zoe I did, but I'd like to talk to you about something a bit more serious first", Judy got up and walked closer to Zoe, leaning against her desk

"Well about about your new friend, Kit Walker. Don't become friends with him Zoe. He's a murderer and targets women. Especially the beautiful, young girls like yourself. Don't trust him. He's nothing but trouble. Don't talk or go near him again. Do you hear me, child?" Judy explained to Zoe and Zoe was taken aback.

"He talked to me first, I didn't want to be rude." Zoe argued.

"It doesn't matter dear, if he talks to you then you walk away. Do I make myself clear?" Judy asked, her voice going low.

Zoe gulped. "yes ma'am" she replied and Judy smiled.

"Good, now about what happened that night..."


End file.
